


Baby Sid

by hockeygirlmaddy



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: ABDL, Daddy Kink, Diapers, M/M, Pittsburgh Penguins, Wetting, changing, crosby - Freeform, mario - Freeform, messing, pens, sid - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-06-23 10:03:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15603906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hockeygirlmaddy/pseuds/hockeygirlmaddy
Summary: Started this in honor of Sidney Crosby's 31st birthday (8-7). Like, he's ever gonna read this! Rated M for gross details. ABDL, messing, all that good stuff.





	1. Chapter 1

It has been about 5 days since Sid has messed his diaper, and it was beginning to be felt. His lower gut felt heavy, enough to weigh him down, and his body was resisting more and more of the meals that Mario fed to him.

"Ugh. Why won't you eat, Sid? I'm starting to get mad."

"D-daddy?" Sid pushed aside the hash browns and bacon on his breakfast plate.

"I can't eat because I gotta," he lifted up his rump, struggling to get out of his high-chair.

"Gotta go poo-poo? Aww, Sid, you don't have to wait to let me know! When you gotta go, you gotta go!"Mario said, sympathetically.

"B-but-"

"Just let it all out, Sid. Make daddy proud."

Sid didn't know how to start his BM, but he did like seeing Mario proud of him.

"Here baby," He got a hold of Sid, giving him some peace and quiet in his arms, head lying in the crook of Mario's left arm, Mario's right palm right on his ass. He kissed Sid on the forehead.

"Just relax, take your time. Get all of that bad stuff out."

Sid winced as he attempted his first push. All 5 days' worth of food had built up in there, and it was acting stubborn, as if it liked it in there.

Mario eased Sid's intestinal blockage out even further, by just giving Sid's belly a deep, almost painful massage.

"Ooh! Dad, it, it-"

"Shh. I know it hurts. No need to strain. It will all be out eventually." Sid grunted and let out a ferocious log of poo it folding in half and breaking in two once it hit Mario's palm. He let out an exhale of relief.

"Wow. That was a big one!" Lemieux said, with a praising tone.

"That's a good Sid."

Crosby's smile became wobbly as he pushed and shoved again. This time, a softer turd shoved its way out of his guts and collided with the diaper's rear with a *blort!*, the bottom half puffing out visibly. More encouragement came from Mario.

"Yes! Great one! Keep going!"

Sid put the innocent undergarment through even more misery by audibly straining, another tough one slithering its way out. He couldn't believe it. This one was the biggest of them all, it being the oldest, having spent the longest in Sid's body. It had to be all done and over after this, right?

Wrong.

Dead wrong.

Crosby's belly gurgled, a cramping pain rising through him. He looked up at Mario, with doubtful eyes.

"It hurts, daddy!"

"Just relax, release. It will all be over then."

Crosby trusted him, and gave his colon one more go.

"Hnn-unnngh!" He could feel his bowels gearing up for the ultimate finale, and that's exactly what it turned out to be.

*SQUIRT!* *SCHLOP!*

A torrent of runny mess erupted in the backside of him, not only making the diaper's rear protrude deep into Mario's palm, but making it so he replied with a deep stare of approval into Crosby's eyes.

"You've done well, son." Mario then allowed Sid to walk around, to savor the mess until he got changed. Sid had to pee, but finally had the confidence not to ask if he should or not. The front design on the diaper then faded within moments to a bright yellow, complimenting the brown mush stain on his ass.

Sid saw that Mario had lied a black towel on the living room floor, patting it and motioning him over.

"C'mon, Sid. Come on! Let's get you a fresh, clean diaper!"

Then, Sid knew: it was changing time.


	2. The Changing

Mario guided Sid into a peaceful lay onto the black towel, butt facing dad.  
"Let's see what a great job you've done!" He undid the adhesive-ish straps holding the diaper on Sid. With each strap undone, the load kept sagging deeper and closer to the floor.  
"Ooh! Looks like you've done such a great job, Sid!"  
Two straps were left. Once those were taken off, both at the same time, the bulky, lumpy mess landed on the towel with a thud, it unfolding and revealing Sid's bowels' accomplishment for both to see. The diaper's insides, heavingly full with Crosby dung, instantly appeared as a smashed-down mound of poo, like a mountain of brown on the shore of a urine pond of yellow.  
"Great, Sid!" Mario harped on him, trying to act like he's not smelling it.  
"Daddy proud?" Sid asked.  
"Of course I'm proud! As much as I enjoy admiring your accomplishments, I know you must be tired of that messy little thing. Let's get you a clean one."  
Mario grabbed a fresh nappy from his diaper bag, in addition to some fresh wipes that felt as cold as ice across Sid's bum.  
"Can't forget the powder!" Mario doused Sid's new diaper's rump in the scented talcum powder. He then re-did the straps to hold the diaper together, Sid, on the other hand, feeling much more relieved than he was when he messed.  
"Now, isn't that better?"  
Sid cooed in agreement.  
"Now, let's get you back to your breakfast."   
He carried Sid over to the high-chair. Sid finished off the last of it with a rather different attitude than before.


	3. Sid's Potty Training, pt 1

A MONTH LATER...  
"W-What's that?" Sid asked, both curious and scared for his life at the same time. Mario was bringing in a white box from outside with blue printing on it for something that appeared to be...a potty?  
"Don't be scared, Sid. It's just something that will take away those messy, uncomfortable diapers of yours.  
Sid shakily continued coloring in his book. After all he was building up a rather decent-sized load in him already, maybe it was time to give this a try, while he still had a reason to.  
"But, d-daddy, what if I have to go now?"  
"Don't worry! All there is to building this thing is-" Mario pulled out a perfectly assembled, ready-to-use potty out of the box.  
"There! Now, let me see, how much water am I supposed to put in this thing?" Mario said to himself, Sid taking advantage of this moment by peering into the "bowl". Nothing in it, yet.  
"Oh, wait, Sid, not yet! All I have to do is-" he went into the kitchen, saying something about "filling it this much". Mario came back, and just before Sid aimed his bottom to the blue seat, Mario poured the not-so-full pitcher of water into it, filling it about a quarter full.  
"This is to prepare you for a real potty, just like daddy's! The water is just so when you get to there, you won't get as "scared" to see water in it! Now that that's done, let me take off that nappy of yours, and teach you how to tinkle."  
Oh, really?, Sid thought.  
"Now, all you have to do is-" Mario reached into his own fly, and shamelessly pulled out his thick, meaty, hardening dick.  
"Take out your wee-wee. Like this."  
As Sid held his dick in his hand, he began to feel this "feeling" that most would call "getting turned on". Mario lifted up the seat.  
"Then you just aim, and let go." Mario's hot, golden stream freed itself from his bladder, and out his slit, proudly splashing against the plastic bowl.  
"Ahhh. Now, you." he said, as his stream slowed to a trickling stop.  
Sid followed suit, standing up right in front of the potty, piss already dribbling out of his hole. Of course, he felt like asking Mario what to do, but then the dribbling formed itself into a stream, splashing itself into Mario's.  
"Ohhhh. It feels so good, daddy," Sid moaned as his stream gave its all before stopping.  
"Now comes the next part," Mario dropped his pants. "Going poo-poo. Now, I know you already know how to do this in a nappy, but daddy will show you how to do it on a potty."  
No, he couldn't be serious, could he?, Sid thought. Then he watched Mario's white Canadian ass meet the blue plastic seat.  
Yep, he is.  
The appearance of Lemieux, a grown man sitting upon a facility way to small for his stature, gave Sid the "turned-on" feeling, again.  
"You just have to wait for your poo to just ease itself right out of you. You don't want to force it out, yet." Mario shot a tiny *toot* out of his ass.  
Several more toots and farts followed, until Mario felt his waste approach his exit.  
"Now, you just gently push and shove, just to get the poo a head-start." Mario lightly winced as his hole had grown open, allowing the shit to slide its way down.  
Sid couldn't believe this was happening, until a muted thud and splash of a turd smacking itself against the plastic made him well aware, that Mario was for real. He was taking a dump in a potty.  
"There's one." Mario continued shoving his remaining dump into the poor, plastic "bowl".  
*thunk!*  
"There's two!"  
*grunt!*  
*Awkward Silence*  
"Aaand, that's a hat trick! Now, what you have to do next, is wipe." Mario held a perfectly rolled-up piece of TP on his right hand, reaching down into the bowl.  
"All you have to do is wipe away from your wee-wee, like this." Mario vividly shown AB Sid how to wipe, for some reason.  
"Then, you just drop it in! Now, your turn!"


End file.
